Martha In Wonderland
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What would life be like for Martha Jones if Rose Tyler wasn't there first? Martha enters an alternate dimension, and soon becomes Rose Tyler. Martha Jones seeks help from old enemies to find where she really is in time and space.
1. First

**My first OFFICIAL Martha fic! :) Hope you enjoy it! I mean, I'm not an obsessed Rose/Ten fan or a Martha/Ten fan, I love Martha AND Rose (Weird, isn't it?), so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNODWOAETBBCD!**

"Rise and shine, Doctor Jones!" the Doctor cried, rapping against Martha's bedroom door. Martha groaned and turned over in her bed.

"Go away," she moaned. She was _so _tired. How would you feel if you had to run for six hours _straight _last night from sonic-speed frog-legged aliens???

"C'mon, Martha! I got something to show ya!" the Doctor's voice sounded more obnoxiously peppy and bubbly than usual.

Martha groaned, and dragged herself out of bed. She jammed her feet into her slippers, and casually threw on her pink bathrobe over her blue plaid pajamas. She pulled her dark hair back into a sloppy bun, washing her face and scrubbing her teeth. On normal days, she'd try to impress the Doctor with her exotic beauty, but today, she just wanted to tick him off.

But as she entered the console room, it was apparent that the Doctor didn't mind sloppy morning dress.

"Good morning, Martha!" the Doctor exclaimed, thrusting a mug of cold, orange juice into her reluctant hand. He threw a piece of toast in the air, expecting her to catch it, instead Martha just let it hit the floor with a silent "thud".

"Okkkaay," he said, awkwardly. He swayed back and forth. "Now, I know you're angry about last night… but I plan to make it up to you!"

"Oh joy, Lord, shine me the light," Martha said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor was not shifted by her dry remark and instead continued just as hyper, "I will teach you today how to activate the video cam on the TARDIS!"

Martha perked up. The Doctor, showing her how to do something with the TARDIS? She was shocked enough when he gave her the TARDIS key, so this must mean this was a step up.

"How many TARDIS keys d'ya have?" Martha suddenly asked the Doctor then giving her a puzzled look.

"Well I can make spare ones any time! In fact, I gave one to…" his voice trailed off, and the silence in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Doctor, who was this… Rose?" Martha asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and said, "She was a--um, friend of mine. I gave her the TARDIS key too…" he stopped, looked at her for a moment, and suddenly continued just as happy as before, "Anyway, the TARDIS has a video camera that records certain events. The TARDIS is of course, alive, and she records whatever she feels like. For example…" he coughed, then said loudly, "Please show us a random clip of your choice. From your favorites please."

A whirring noise spun in the air, and suddenly on the console screen popped a picture of a blonde girl with thick, black mascara bordering her eyes eating the Doctor's face off.

"_Yep, still got it," the Doctor from then said, after the girl broke away, he rubbing his head awkwardly. _

"Um, new clip please!" the Doctor quickly said, as he looked at Martha's "oh no you didn't" look. The TARDIS seemed to let out a laugh, and then chose a new clip. This time, it was the Doctor and a redhead middle-aged lady in a wedding dress. The Doctor was rambling off about something, then the lady slapped him.

"Quite the charmer, huh Doctor?" Martha said, cockily. She put her hands on her hips and stared the Doctor in the eye. "So what about me? How many were there before me then, huh? And where are they now?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly replied.

"Oh, that redhead that _slapped _me was Donna Noble. Ended up in my spaceship on her wedding day," the Doctor said, waving his hand in the air in a dismissive way. "Long, long story."

"What about the blonde then?" Martha asked, jutting her chin out.

"Oh, that was, um, Rose," the Doctor quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew it was the time he had been dreading—the truth. Would Martha leave him if he knew? Would she risk it?

"Well where is she?" Martha demanded to know, tapping her foot impatiently.

The Doctor stared at her narrowed eyes, her crossed arms, her lip slightly pouted. He saw her dark, creamy skin, her raven-colored hair, and her big, beautiful eyes. He blinked, and then he saw blonde hair covering her face in a halo, her big, light brown eyes sparkling with excitement, and her big, pouty lips in a big, stretched smile.

And with that, the Doctor stormed out of the TARDIS console room, and whispered to himself in his own, secure bedroom that he had inhabited for 723 years, "She's gone."

* * *

"Okay, TARDIS," Martha said. "Show me more clips of this 'Rose Tyler'." She spat the name like a fly stuck to her tongue. "In order, please. Okay, let's see what's so great about blondie." She stared at the console screen, and an image of Rose and the Doctor popped up.

"_How long are you staying with me?" _the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled, and replied, _"Forever."_

She then saw another clip pop up of Rose being sucked in by some kind of wind, barely holding on to a lever.

"_Rose hold on!" _the Doctor screamed, desperate, knowing he could do nothing to save her.

She looked on, and another clip.

"_Bring me back!" _Rose cried, banging on the wall, black tears flowing down her face. _"Bring me b-back…"_

Martha knew that Rose was stuck in a parallel world—but, how did she get there? And how did the TARDIS get this clip?

"_I—I love you," _Rose said, crying, on the beach somewhere.

"_Quite right too," _the Doctor said, trying to joke._ "And I guess… it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler--."_

Martha was hit with a sudden shock. This Rose was no enchantress, no beautiful princess and the Doctor her Prince Charming. This Rose was normal, average girl, whose heart had been broken.

"_There are parallel worlds," _she remembered the Doctor had told her. _"Every decision we make, it creates another parallel world with a different outcome."_

"So what's my parallel world?" Martha thought out loud to herself. "Can't I see, what it would've been like…" her voice trailed off. _What it would've been like if Rose wasn't there before I was_, her thoughts finished for her.

Suddenly, it felt like a thousand lights were rushing through her, and it was hard to breathe. The light changed, and suddenly, she blinked, and she was in the TARDIS again.

"Hello—ooh, new teeth, that's weird," the Doctor said. Instead of his usual suit and tie, he was wearing a motorcycle jacket and leather pants. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! Barcelona!" he gave her a quick grin with his new teeth, and Martha couldn't help but wonder what had just happened.

**I hope you liked it!!! :) Please REVIEW!!! More chapters will come! IN the meantime, check out my story called "Here Come the Girls" if you are a Rose/Ten or Gwen/Jack fan, it is a story written by moi and my famous costar XTimeGirlX! So please check it out!!! Love from, BB903**


	2. New Martha

**Here's the next chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!**

"Bye Tish," Martha said, kissing her sister on the cheek, and hauling her backpack into the TARDIS. After she had given the Doctor a cup of tea, he stopped the aliens from attacking in one hour, and all was good.

Martha bounded into the TARDIS, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, excitedly, flashing his brand new teeth. Martha nodded in excitement. "Off we go then!" and he pulled the lever, and grabbed her hand.

"So, Doctor, how exactly did you regenerate?" Martha asked him, and then suddenly regretted it, wondering if she should've known.

"Well, after you soaked up the time vortex…" the Doctor said. Suddenly, a memory flew into Martha's head.

_A blonde girl held up her hand, a brilliant light glowing from her. "I am the Bad Wolf," she said. _

"Martha, Martha, are you okay?' the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, fine," Martha said, rubbing her head. Why did she see Rose? And what happened? How did she get to this time period where Rose should've been?

"Great!" the Doctor yelled, over the rumbling of the TARDIS. It stopped, and Martha bounded outside.

"No. Way," Martha whispered. She clutched the Doctor's arm in excitement. "Can I say, travelin' with you… I love it," she said, smiling.

"Me too," the Doctor said, grinning. Martha laughed, and the two laid down in the rolling, yellow grass.

"You're so—different," Martha said, those words suddenly spilling out of her mouth. Different? This was the Doctor she's always known, hasn't she? But then, the memories flashed in her head again.

_Giant dummies encircled her and the blonde girl closed her eyes, when suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She looked into the ice blue eyes of a middle aged man, who said, "Run!"_

"New New Doctor," the Doctor joked, and for some reason, Martha understood.

* * * *

"Watch out for the--," the Doctor's voice stopped.

"The what?" Martha said in the different elevator.

"The--,"

"The what?"

"Oh never mind."

Martha stood in the elevator, when suddenly a robotic voice said, "Disinfectant on," and water sprayed her from all around.

Martha let out a yelp, and suddenly wind hit her in the face. _Oh, the Doctor's gonna get it now_, she thought.

The elevator doors opened and she saw herself in a lower level. "Doctor?" she called out. She saw a movement in front of her, and picked up a crowbar she found on the floor.

She slowly made her way to the figure. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone there?"

Then she saw the skin. "C-Cassandra?" she asked. She didn't know where the name came from, but it popped into her head. And the rest was a blur.

_Inside Martha's head:_

_Where the hell am I? Oh my God, I—I can't move myself. What—what is she doing to my body???_

"Ooh slim… I can tell she's upper class… though I wish she was a bit… blonde," her voice said, all nasally, Cassandra controlling it.

_Blonde? First the Doctor now her? And where's the Doctor anyway???_

"Though—ooh, nice…" she pulled down the zipper on Martha's red, leather jacket.

_What the—_

"Get rid of the shirt and get the Doctor distracted," Cassandra said, smiling. "The skins is a beautiful tan color--,"

_Why thank you._

"Though I could do a little more with the chest," Cassandra pointed out.

_Ex-cuh-yooze me?_

"Although, nice curves," Cassandra moved her hand around her hips.

_What in the name of Gallifrey is she doing to my body????_

* * * *

And suddenly, Cassandra snogged the face off of the Doctor.

_Well, this is—different. I remember when we first actually kissed in the hospital with the—the… what were they called? What was I doing in the hospital again?_

* * * *

"Ooh, two hearts, baby, I'm beatin' out a samba!" Cassandra/the Doctor cooed, doing a dance. "I'm a man—so many parts—and so little used!"

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Martha said. "Please. Get out of him."

"Ooh, he's slim, and foxy… I've been inside your head. You think so too," Cassandra/the Doctor pointed out.

Martha sat there, silent.

"But you're not supposed to be in this time frame, are you? No, you're supposed to come _after _the blonde girl. So what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked her.

"I—I don't know," Martha stuttered.

"Well, let's see what will happen, shall we?" Cassandra said, cocking the Doctor's head.

* * * *

"Doctor, what did the Face of Boe mean?" Martha asked him.

"He said we'd meet again, but I really don't know," the Doctor said, moving things around in the TARDIS.

"Yeah… but Doctor…" Martha's voice trailed off. Could she tell him?

"Martha, did I ever tell you about Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked. Martha began to nod her head, knowing that he _had _told her—did he? She, she couldn't remember. As soon as it popped into her head, it was gone.

"Doctor, yeah, you did," Martha said.

"Ha," the Doctor said, smiling. "Good. _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_?" he teased her. "Ya know, I've always wanted to meet William Shakespeare! Oh well, maybe later…"

"But, Doctor--," Martha said. Didn't—no. It must've been a dream. Martha had never visited Shakespeare—ever. Didn't know what was wrong with her. Making up false things in her head. She needed a Tylenol. And some good night's sleep. Yes, that's what she needed. Some sleep.

**Hope you liked it!!! :) Please review and tell me what you think!!! Next chap will be taken place at the Satan's Pit/The Impossible Planet, because I think that's where Rose and the Doctor showed the most love!**


	3. Memoirs

**Here's the next chap! Sorry it took so long—been working on other stories, but I just wanted to update this saying I haven't given up!!! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNODW!**

"So Doctor, where exactly are we going?" Martha asked, slapping the Doctor's hand playfully. "I mean, where is the TARDIS taking us… and what are we gonna see?"

"Oh, the stuff of legend," the Doctor replied, crisply. So far, after he picked her up in Henrick's when she was trying to pick something for her sister's birthday, things hadn't gone the way she planned. It was all so—weird.

"Doctor, before we go," she said, biting her lip. _Can I tell him_? She thought. _Was it safe? _The Doctor looked up to acknowledge her. "Well… I had this dream…" she looked up at him, and said, "Never mind. It's no big deal."

"No, go on," the Doctor said, crease lines on his forehead showing he was a bit worried.

"Well, you see… I've been having these dreams, after a bit, after that Christmas Day run where you regenerated? Well, I've been having dreams of adventures we've never had, and places and aliens I've never seen before…" Martha trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Well… there's one scene where I s'posedly first met you… in a hospital that I worked, the Royal Hope Hospital, and it went on the moon, and there were these… rhino-things… and then there was this—huge face that talked and spoke like a prophecy or somethin', then… there were these… _statues_, and the statues touched us and we went to a moon landing four times or something…" Martha trailed off. The Doctor's face was touched with concern.

"Martha, they're just dreams," the Doctor said, softly. "They're not real."

"But it _felt _real," Martha protested. "And there was this—_girl_."

The Doctor looked up. "Who?"

"She… she was…" Martha stopped, then said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see where the magical TARDIS has taken us!" And she stepped outside.

**Sorry that chap was so short, but I've got ideas for the next one!!! Please review!!!**


	4. The Voice of the TARDIS

**Please enjoy!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (or windows)**

"You be careful now," Martha said, staring at the Doctor in the big orange space suit. She giggled slightly at his getup and then frowned at no one in particular.

"Oh of course! On a barren planet with some spaceship hovering right in front of a black hole? Me venturing into it with a cable wire and a measly vinyl-covered orange space suit? What could _possibly _go wrong?" the Doctor teased, nonchalantly.

Martha kissed the top of his helmet. "Good luck," she said. "And come back in one piece, ya hear?" the Doctor gave a tiny salute and went into the elevator. They ventured down into there, when suddenly everything went dark. "Doctor?" she said into the radio. "Are you still there???"

Then the Beast started speaking. Martha was shaking with so much fear, she could barely listen to him, but then he said, "And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon, lost in a different time period without anyone that can save her, though she needs to find the Bad Wolf."

"What do you mean?" Martha said, slowly. "The Bad Wolf?" but the Beast didn't reply.

****

"The Beast, he said I was going to die in battle," Martha said, looking down at her boots.

"Well he lied," the Doctor said, coldly. Martha embraced him and they hugged for quite a while.

"But, Doctor—what did he mean the Bad Wolf?" Martha asked.

"Martha, you sucked up the Time Vortex—and you murmured those words—Bad Wolf was the name of the company that did the Game Stations, don't you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"_Bad Wolf," Rose said to Mickey. She ran out onto the pavement. _

"_But—what does it mean?" Mickey shouted in reply. _

"_It means I can get back!" she said, voice giddy with excitement. _

"Whoa—Martha, steady now…" the Doctor caught her an inch from the floor. "Are you all right there, Martha?"

"Yeah, fine," she replied, standing up. "I-I think so… I'm going to rest a bit…" the Doctor nodded at her worriedly, and she walked into her bedroom.

When did she paint her bedroom _pink_? It was pink and she walked over to her closet. Inside was lined with cheap clothes from Henrick's and a few from Target. Since when did she shop at either? Another thought came to her mind. Would she really buy a birthday present for her sister in _Henrick's? _More like Chanel or Coach or even Ralph Lauren… and who was that girl that frequently appeared in her mind? There were no names, though she sensed like she knew her—or, saw her before, or felt some kind of emotion towards her. _Jealousy. _

She jumped at the soft voice that appeared in her head. "Hello?" she said, holding up her hairbrush in defense. "Anyone there?"

_Yes, but no need to hold up that silly hairbrush, that's just slightly demented if you would even _think _of hurting me…_

"Yeah, but who are you?" Martha asked.

_I am the heart of the TARDIS, and it takes a lot of energy to send this message to you, so bear with me._

"You're--?"

_Yes I'm alive, now let's get to basics… you may be here, Martha Ashlynn Jones, but Rose Marion Tyler will not be forgotten!_

"What do you mean?" Martha retorted, almost angry.

_You stole her place! You come _after _her! Then the Doctor is alone, then he meets Donna! You ruined the sequence!_

"And how does the Doctor feel after she left?"

_He's sad. _

"And that's what you want him to be?" Martha cried, then suddenly a scene unfolded in her mind.

"_And what do you do? You're his companion! Why does he need you?" John Smith spat. _

"_Because he's lonely," Martha replied, voice trembling. _

"_And that's what you want me to become?" John Smith said._

Martha gasped and opened her eyes.

_You do not belong here… look at this room, Martha Jones. These are the things of _Rose Tyler. _Look at it more clearly—open your eyes!!!_

Martha concentrated then blinked. When she opened her eyes she saw her room was transformed—her bed was pink, her walls remained pink, and her bookshelf was lined with magazines instead of textbooks. Pictures surrounded the room of Mickey and Rose and Jackie and the Doctor—and one of a man she had never seen before.

_This is the room of Rose Marion Tyler, Martha Jones! This is Rose Marion Tyler! You cannot interfere with history, but you did! We will find you, Martha Jones! We will find you—_

Martha sprung out of bed, eyes wide open. The Doctor ran into the room.

"Martha, what's wrong? I heard you scream," the Doctor said, eyes filled with worry. Martha gasped for breath, realizing it was only a dream. The room was silent, and Rose's essence was gone and her room was back to normal—except for the pink paint. Why had she decided to paint her room pink?

She listened for the voice that spoke to her, the TARDIS, it was supposed to be. It wasn't there. The Doctor eventually left the room to go to the kitchen to make raisin toast, leaving Martha alone.

"What the hell is going on?" she murmured to herself, then she threw open her closet, and screamed at what she saw.

**Oooh! Suspense!!! :D Please REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie!!!**


	5. The Prophecy

**Next chap!!! :) I'd like to say thank you to Xbakiyalo for giving me part of an idea for this chap!!! :) Please enjoy (and review!!!)**

**Disclaimer: IDNODW**

Martha sighed, lying down in her bed. She couldn't get the image out of her head. What had happened? She had woken up from a _nightmare_, and had opened her closet to see her mirror—and what did she see looking back at her? Herself of course, but she looked… _different_. Of course her dark, mocha-colored skin and her big dark eyes were there, but at the same time she had a tan-orange glow to her skin, and light hazel eyes, and blonde hair with dark roots, but at the same time she had her raven black hair. But the worst part was that she had two words written over every single part of her body—Bad Wolf.

She couldn't explain it. She had blinked, and saw that she was herself again, no words inked onto her skin. _Bad Wolf_. That was what the Beast had said, hadn't he? And her dream—was she really dreaming? It felt so… _real_.

And who was the girl she had seen every few times the Doctor said something or they went on an adventure? It just… _wasn't normal_.

"Martha? Martha, are you ready?" the Doctor's voice drifted from the console room. "Martha, I've got a treat!"

So Martha quickly went back to her closet, not even glancing at the mirror, and took out a blue shirt she had worn to New Earth, and a navy jacket from Old Navy. She threw the shirt on and realized how _hideous _it looked on her. When had she decided to wear that? She had more style than _Old Navy_, she was a doctor, she could afford it…

Wait… since when had she been a doctor? She was merely a shop girl, living with her mum in a flat… no, no… she was a doctor. She was an intern at the Royal Hope Hospital. Yes. Martha shook her head and frowned at no one in particular. Since when had she been a _shop girl_?

"With the Weeping Angels of course," she said out loud. "In 1969." She was taken aback. 1969? Weeping Angels? "God, I'm going mental," Martha said.

"Martha!"

"Comin'!" Martha quickly put on her burgundy cami and her black leather jacket and walked into the console room. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Martha Jones, we are going to prehistoric times! Last o' the old dinosaurs!" the Doctor exclaimed, then he pulled a lever on the TARDIS.

* * * *

The cries of the pterodactyl made her happy, and just looking at the sunset.

"Today was fun," Martha said. "Almost eaten alive by the T-rex, chased down by psychopathic computers, all in a days work, aye?" she looked up at the Doctor adoringly.

Silence filled the air and it was so thick, Martha could've wrapped it in a blanket and taken it home.

"How long are you staying with me?" the Doctor asked, looking over at her.

"Forever," Martha said, unsure where that had come from.

"_I always told her, I always said to her time and time again, 'Get out'. So this is me, getting out," Martha said, looking at the Doctor. "I'll see you again, Mister." And she walked out of the TARDIS for good._

"Martha—Martha, are you okay?" the Doctor caught her. "Martha, speak to me." But it wasn't Martha's voice speaking. It was the Bad Wolf's.

"_Martha Jones has seen the future," _it said_. "Martha Jones has seen the future and will not fulfill it. Martha Jones—is dead. Her history, the Weeping Angels, the Gridlock, the Family of Blood, the Time Lord. She will never know her true Master, and she will never know what will become. Because she will die in place of Rose Tyler at the Battle of the Canary Wharf. She must die. It is prophesized. One, must die!"_

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! :D**


	6. The Thoughts of the Ill

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update—I'm trying to finish all of my unfinished Fan Fics, so anyway… please enjoy this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who—the BBC does**

"_Is that you Derrick?" Rose cried. "This isn't funny." The dummies encircled her, backing her into the wall. They threw up their hands to strike her, and she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. _

_Suddenly, she felt a warm hand grasp hers. She opened her eyes to see a pair of icy blue eyes and a single pair of lips whisper, "Run." And she did. _

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Do you want to come with me?" the Doctor asked, and Rose was tempted. She felt like going, seeing the stars, knowing there was more to life. But then she felt Mickey clutch her leg and sighed. _

"_No, I can't. Someone's gotta take care of this wreck," Rose replied, but clearly wanting to go. The Doctor nodded his head. _

"_I see." And he walked back into his TARDIS, and the time machine faded away. Rose sighed and turned to walk back home when she heard the whirring sound of the TARDIS engine. _

_The Doctor's face reappeared, and he said temptingly, "Did I mention it can travel in time?" Rose grinned from ear-to-ear and kissed Mickey goodbye on the cheek. _

"_Thank you," Rose said. _

"_For wha'?" Mickey asked. _

"_Exactly," Rose teased. And she ran to the Doctor and adventures that were yet to come. _

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_It means I'm gonna change Rose," the Doctor said. _

"_Whaddya mean?" Rose asked. _

"_But it was all good. You were brilliant," the Doctor told her. Rose nodded her head, confused. "But you know what?" the Doctor looked up. "So was I." and he threw back his arms and head and a bright light glowed from his body. _

_His face changed, and he grew tufts of brown hair and his face grew more attractive. "Oh he—oh, new teeth. That's weird," the new man moved his tongue along his mouth. "Where was I? Oh yes, Barcelona." And he smiled. _

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Well tough!" Jackie cried. _

"_Mum, I've had a life of you for nineteen years… but then I met the Doctor. And, he saves this whole stupid planet and he does it alone. But not anymore—'cos now he's got me," Rose smiled slightly, backing up. The Doctor, sad took his space hopper and slipped it around Rose's neck and Pete pushed the button. _

_Rose blinked and she was in the parallel world. "Oh no," she whispered. "You're not doing this to me again." And she pressed the button, now in the Doctor's world. _

"_I think this is the on-switch," Rose thought out loud. _

"_You'll never be able to see her again, your own mother!" the Doctor cried, grabbing her by the shoulders. _

"_I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you," Rose said slowly, letting this sink in. She paused, then continued. "So what can I do to help?"_

_The Doctor turned his head and pointed to the computer. "Those coordinates there, set them all the six. And hurry up!" he barked. _

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Here you are living a life day after day. One adventure I can never have," the Doctor said. _

_Tears flooded down Rose's cheeks. "Am I ever gonna see you again?" she cried. _

_The Doctor gave her a sad smile. "You can't."_

"_So what are you going to do?" asked Rose. _

"_I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Time Lords," the Doctor said, trying to smile. _

"_On your own?" Rose cried. The Doctor nodded. "I—I love you," she sobbed. _

"_Quite right too," the Doctor said, weakly smiling. "And I s'pose… it's my last chance to say it." He took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler--," and he faded away._

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The Doctor sat at Martha's bedside and watched her sleep. She kept muttering things in her sleep. Strange, strange words, words he couldn't understand and that the TARDIS couldn't translate.

"_Silava moka de so tam mio,_" Martha muttered. The language was old and ancient. So ancient even the TARDIS couldn't translate it.

The Doctor took the wet washcloth at the bedside table and pressed it to her warm forehead. The Doctor remembered how Martha did that to him on Christmas Day.

_A blonde girl sat on the Doctor's bed and pressed a cloth to his forehead, dabbing it. _

The Doctor blinked and was back in Martha's bedroom dabbing her head with a washcloth. It was strange—he had been getting some flashbacks like that, like it was something that happened, but instead of Martha being there she was replaced with a blonde girl.

* * * *

_Where am I? I looked around and saw nothing. Just black and emptiness. "Hello?" I called, but no one seemed to hear me. "Hello?" Hello… it echoed back. Suddenly, I popped onto the screen in my hospital clothes and my white coat. Rhinos were walking around me, and the Doctor kissed me. It was going by so fast I only saw snippets. Next came witches, Shakespeare, the Face of Boe, Weeping Angels, 1912, and so much more… _

"_This is your life, Martha Jones," a voice rang in my head, and I realized it was the TARDIS. Suddenly a light flashed upon a giant seat, and there sat a beautiful brunette woman in a headdress, wearing Time Lord clothing. I didn't know how I knew what Time Lord clothing looked like, but for some reason I did. _

"_Who are you?" I asked her, my voice echoing. _

"_I am Lady Tardis of Gallifrey," she said. "I forever have been the Doctor's companion. I am his first companion, and I've seen girls pass through those doors like one changes clothing." She smirked smugly at me. _

_Another light flashed upon another seat, showing a man with a black pointed beard and black hair—he looking slightly like a vampire would. _

"_And I am the Master," the man pronounced. "I am an old classmate and rival of the Doctor." _

"_But you're not the Master, not the one I know!" I blurted out. But when had I met the Master? I hadn't… I hadn't…_

_Another light popped up right in the middle, and I saw it was a young man dressed in a black overcoat and suspenders. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," the man said. He winked at me. "And you must be Martha Jones!"_

"_You're Captain Jack!" I exclaimed. "You were with the gas mask zombies… no, you were in Utopia, no…" memories flashed through my mind. I crumbled to the ground. "What's happening to me?"_

"_Martha, do you love the Doctor?" Jack asked, compassionately. _

"_Y-yes," I said. "But…" _

"_But what, Miss Martha?" Lady Tardis questioned. _

"_But sometimes he looks at me, but he's not seeing me—he's just remembering," I said. Suddenly, I didn't know where that is from. _

"_Now we know some of the old Martha Jones is left—excuse me, the _real _Martha Jones," Lady Tardis said. _

"_Whaddya mean the real Martha Jones?" I asked._

"_Martha, we're in your head, only to guide you a little… you'll have to figure the rest out on your own," Jack explained. "Martha, this isn't your life, you're living someone else's life."_

"_Whaddya mean?" I asked. _

"_Show her," Lady Tardis sighed. Suddenly on the black screens all around me showed images of a blonde girl, going on the same adventures I had gone on the past year. _

"_This is Rose Tyler," the Master said. "This is the _real _companion of the Doctor."_

"_And wait—I have to give up this wonderful life with the Doctor for a normal one?" I cried, angrily. _

"_No, you'll meet the Doctor," Jack said. "You just have to wait your turn. If Rose hadn't traveled with the Doctor—well…" more images popped up the screen in downtown London where Sliveen crashed a spaceship into Big Ben, and several pieces of it falling—one landing on Rose Tyler. _

"_Oh my God," I whispered. _

"_She'll be dead," Jack said. "Martha, you need to make the choice. If you truly love the Doctor—you'll have to wait a little bit. If you do the right thing… you wished about a year ago but a year into our future that you could've been in Rose Tyler's shoes—and Lady Tardis here granted that, just to show you that--,"_

"_Jealousy gets you nowhere," Lady Tardis said, bitterly. "Do you think I could've been jealous when the Doctor always brought a human companion? Yes. But I never did because jealousy is an idle disease."_

"_So what do I do?" I asked. _

"_You'll have to make your own decision," Jack said. "When the time is right, Martha." _

"_Wait, but I don't know what to do!!!" but they vanished. _

I opened my eyes and the Doctor was leaning over me in a concerned way, his brows furrowed.

"Martha, are you all right?" he asked me.

"Doctor," I whispered. "I'm not exactly sure."

**Anyway, there it is!!! :D Please review!!!**


	7. Martha Says Goodbye

**Hey guys! This is the penultimate chapter for my story "Martha In Wonderland". Please enjoy this story! The next chapter will be the last to wrap up "Martha In Wonderland", unless I choose to do an alternate ending, this is the end. :( I'll do a longer Author's Note next chapter, so thank you all!!! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who… wait, no I don't! wait… yes I do… no, I don't… UGH!!! I have friggin' bi-polar!!! Auggghhhhh!!! I also do not own the song "Someone Else's Story" by Chess.**

Martha's POV

The Doctor came into my room a few more times that day, worried about my health. But after I had woken up, I hadn't moved from my bed. Why? Because I was thinking. They had said "your turn will come" but will it? How long would I have to wait? Years? Months? How many until _I _got to have my adventures with the Doctor?

And they had said it wasn't my timeline. Wait… how did I know it wasn't just a dream? It _was _a dream, but how did I know it was real? What could I do? When was the time when I had to make the choice?

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_Have you made your decision, Ms. Jones? You coming back, of course means you are confused," Lady Tardis said. _

"_Yeah, I am really confused," Martha said. "When do I make this 'decision'? I know you said when the time is right, but I really have no idea!"_

_Jack sympathetically smiled at her. "In time, Martha Jones, in time."_

_Martha let out a cry of frustration. "But I'm so confused! Because you keep giving me cryptic messages! I have never met a more difficult man in the universe!" she threw her hands in the air in apparent frustration. _

"_But oh, oh, Martha," Jack said, shaking his finger. "What about the Doctor?" Martha puzzled over this thought, and chose not to reply. _

"_Exactly," the Master sneered. "It is the end of time, and yet Martha Jones, you remain unaware of _everything_!"_

"_Oi'! Watch it! I'll have you know that I almost have my medical degree! Wait, no I don't, I—I'm a shop girl, no, no, I have a medical degree and—and…" Martha screamed at the burning pain in her head and sank to the ground, clutching her head. "What's wrong with me? I—I don't know my own history!"_

_Jack looked at her sadly and said, "When the time is right, Martha Jones. When the time is right." Then all three of them faded away. _

"_No—No! Come back! I need you! Come baack!" Martha screamed at empty black space. _

And then I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw memories soaked into the scene—but, they weren't _my _memories. They were someone else's.

I slowly got up from the stranger's bed and folded it. After I left, I didn't want any trace of me left behind.

The thought of the Doctor ran through my head—the anxiety, the energy, the adventure of traveling with him to unknown worlds, planets, civilizations… I sighed quickly. But I had to decide. I wanted to stay… but was it the right thing to do?

But wait… how could I get back? I mean, last time… if there _was _a last time, I believe I just sort of wished for it… Lady Tardis said she made the choice… but how could I get back? Another thought struck me. The three people in my head… how do I know they weren't just _imaginary? _What if it _was _all a dream?

But then I remembered—anything is possible with the Doctor.

So I, Martha Colette Jones walked out of the stranger's room without another thought, and made my way to the console room. When was the next time I'd see this place? When was the next time I'd have these adventures? A day? A month? A year?

I couldn't help wonder if the Doctor ever truly thought of me more than a friend. Would I ever know? _Could _I ever know? So I walked into the console room and said, "Doctor, we need to talk…"

But he quickly spun around and said, "Martha Jones, would you like to visit your fam'ly? I heard there's some _ghost _activity over there…" he raised his eyebrows at me. "Whaddya say? Say hello to old mum and dad?"

I pondered this thought and said, "Well… _maybe one_ more trip wouldn't hurt." And he gave me that look of his, and I grinned.

**Okay… there is now suspense!!! :) the next scene is "Doomsday-ish"… shhhh!!! There's a twist!!! Okay, well please REVIEW!!!**


	8. Once Upon A Time

**This is the last chapter of "Martha In Wonderland"! There are sooo many people I would like to thank! I first would like Pandagirl66 for being **_**so **_**and **_**terribly **_**sweet in her reviews! I'd also like to thank Xbakiyalo (not sure how to pronounce that), PhoenixWytch, Happy for Deep People (best name EVER!), mrs mathis, and Caellach Tiger Eye for being the first reviewer! Thanks so much to everyone for being so supportive of this story! Now, this is where I shut up and you read. **

**Disclaimer: And even though this is the last chapter, all this time has passed, and yet I still do not own Doctor Who. I also do not own the lyrics "Someone Else's Story" by Chess. **

My name is Martha Jones. For the first twenty-four years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. But then I met a man called the Doctor, and he took me off in his magical time machine and off we went. Then Torchwood came along and the battle of Canary. This is a story of Torchwood. This is the last story I'll ever tell. Because this is a story of how I died.

* * * *

"Oh yes, this is um, Martha Jones," the Doctor said, pulling out Tish. I grimaced, not knowing what he was going to do.

"But that face is familiar, Doctor… didn't she work for the Lazarus bloke who turned into a giant scorpion?" Yvonne asked him.

"I have one of those faces," Tish quickly said. I poked an eye out of the TARDIS door and saw the Doctor give Tish a silent high-five behind his back.

"Well then, we are _very _glad to have you, Doctor and Miss Martha Jones. But of course you are our prisoners now," Yvonne said, smiling.

"You're fans of us, and we're _prisoners_?" the Doctor cried in dismay.

"Don't worry," Yvonne smirked. "We'll make you perfectly comfortable." And she led them away.

I waited in the TARDIS, counting in my head to ten Mississippi then I saw two guards, well, guarding the TARDIS. How was I going to get around them? I grabbed a colorful umbrella hanging on the TARDIS coat-hanger and picked it up and bashed the two of them in the back of the head. They fell down, unconscious.

I grabbed a white lab coat and walked around, pretending to be some sort of medical technician or something. I walked to the very last level and saw a giant globe of something.

"Excuse me, do you have permission to be down here?" a Middle-Eastern man approached me.

"Yes sir, my name is… I am Doctor Martha Jones," I told him, handing him my actual medical badge. "Yvonne sent me down here to inspect that globe of solid mass."

"Hmmm… not psychic paper, you must be really a doctor then! Tell me then, Dr. Jones, what do you s'pose that mass _is_?" the man pondered.

"Oh, I don't know… it's got an eerie feeling… can I get close enough to touch it?" I asked. He gave me a wary look, but nodded his head yes. I got close, and every step I took it felt like the globe had evil eyes glaring at me. But I had dealt with these kind of things before… I was, after all, infamous companion of the Doctor.

I cautiously climbed up the steps to the globe, each step like I was soaking into the globe itself, and when I reached out to touch it, I almost couldn't. But then I did, and the touch burned my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, descending down the stairs.

"We don't know," the man said. "Popped out of the breach—though we suspect it's something from the Void."

* * * *

"You have to go in the parallel world with Tish—it's not safe here," the Doctor said, grabbing at my shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you," I said, but while I said so, thoughts were streaming through my head. Was this the moment the threesomes in my head were talking about? Was this where I said goodbye to the Doctor?

_Long ago  
In someone else's lifetime  
Someone with my name  
Who looked a lot like me  
Came to know  
A man and made a promise  
He only had to say  
And that's where she would be_

This wasn't my story though. It was… it was Rose. Rose Tyler's. This wasn't _my _life. Rose Tyler would be missing out on a lot.

_Lately  
Although the feelings run just as deep  
The promise she made has grown impossible to keep  
And yet I wish it wasn't so  
Will he miss me if I go?_

"Tish, I'll meet you in the parallel world," I told my sister.

"Good luck, Martha," Tish said, giving me a wary eye. She hugged the Doctor goodbye, and hugged me as well. She knew I might not come. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Tish," the Doctor sadly said.

If I traveled with the Doctor—would I get in this much trouble? Would I really stay here at risk of going to the Void, where a parallel world was safe and sound—where mum and dad were back together? Were Tish and Leo and I could all be happy?

_In a way  
It's someone else's story  
I don't see myself  
As taking part at all  
Yesterday  
A girl that I was fond of  
Finally could see  
The writing on the wall  
_

And would I ever know the Doctor as well as I did now? Sometimes I think I know him—but sometimes I don't, like there's a wall between us that I can't deny. Like that he knows I'm not supposed to be here too. Tish zapped out of our world and into the parallel world.

"Doctor," I quickly said. "B-before I go… did you know?"

"That what?" the Doctor asked, as if waiting for this moment all the time I had been traveling with him.

"That—I'm not supposed to be here—that this isn't my timeline." I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler," I said, the name coming out lighter than air, but at the same time weighing down my throat. "Didya know this was her life?"

The Doctor slowly nodded. "I had some dreams of traveling with her—and then… Martha, I feel really embarrassed about admitting this… but… that one night you stomped off? I read your mind while you were sleeping, and when Lady Tardis, Captain Jack, and, and the M-Master were 'speaking' to you, I listened. I'm sorry." He gave me a sympathetic look while a look of shock grew on my face.

"B-but… _why_?" I sputtered.

_Sadly  
She realized she'd left him behind  
And sadder than that she knew he wouldn't even mind  
And though there's nothing left to say  
Would he listen if I stay?  
_

"Because, because all the time I realized I—I realized that when I…" the Doctor swallowed nervously and then continued. "That when I loved you, I realized I didn't love you for _you_. Your little quirks were different, like I made them up in my head. Yesterday, I was thinking about how I loved when you smiled you poked your tongue between your teeth—but when I looked… you didn't." he cleared his throat.

"So… so you loved me?" I whimpered.

_It's all very well to say you fool it's now or never  
I could be choosing  
No choices whatsoever._

"Well, I guess it's time to say it," the Doctor whispered. "It's now or never." He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't," I rasped eyes full of tears. "Don't. Don't say words you don't mean. You don't love _me_—you love Rose Tyler. You love her quirks and the way she smiles. You love her long blonde hair and her full lips. You love her."

The Doctor seemed to ponder this thought for a moment, then said, "We'll be seeing each other again, then, right?" then I realized that his voice was cracking.

"Yeah, hope so," I said. "At least--," I wiped a tear from my eye and continued. "At least that's what Lady Tardis promised."

_I could be  
In someone else's story  
In someone else's life  
And he could be in mine_

"But—in the meantime, Doctor," I said. "You find someone. If I don't come back for a month or a year or a millennium… you find someone else besides this Rose Tyler. You find someone to heal your pain."

"Why?" I looked into his eyes and chose my words very carefully.

"I think sometimes you need someone to stop you."

_I don't see  
A reason to be lonely  
I could take my chances  
Further down the line  
_

Silence. After several moments of full and meaningful silence, the Doctor then said, "Since this is goodbye, I want to know what you're thinking about at this very moment. Please tell me."

"I'm thinking about… I'm thinking about what _Martha Colette Jones _would do in this situation, what she would say. Because sometimes, I don't see Martha Jones getting into a mess of this… maybe Rose Tyler would, but I never would," I replied. I swallowed and said, "Well, what about you?"

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking that…" then suddenly he looked at his watch and cried, "Blimey! Martha, if you're gonna go, you have to go now!"

I bit my lip to stop from quivering and then said, "Okay. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye Martha," he told me. Then he pulled me into a hug that was so wonderful and so painful at the same time that I could never be able to describe it. Then I did something different. I pulled him into a kiss and felt his lips press against mine.

_And if  
That girl I knew should ask my advice  
Oh I wouldn't hesitate she needn't ask me twice  
Go now!  
I'd tell her that for free  
_

"That is something Martha Jones _definitely _would not do," I said, trying to smile. I smiled at him, and then pressed the big yellow button.

_Trouble is, the girl is me_

* * * *

I felt time being rewound and being rewritten. I saw memories fly by me in a blur and I saw the smiling faces of Lady Tardis and Jack and the grimaces of the Master and I felt pain and hope in the human race and then suddenly, I was in my room.

And for some strange reason, I couldn't remember one thing.

"Martha?" the Doctor walked into my room, smiling. He had his perfect brown hair perfectly fluffed in the front, and then he wore his blue suit and his brown coat over it.

"Doctor!" I ran over to him and embraced him.

The Doctor let out a slight gasp. "Wha—what was that for?" he laughed.

I looked into his eyes and said, "I don't know!" and then I hugged him again.

"C'mon, I've got a surprise! While you were snoring away I took us somewhere _very _special!" the Doctor smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room, out of the TARDIS, and into ancient Greece, under an olive tree. I noticed a picnic basket under the tree and various foods and drinks placed under the tree as well.

"What's this?" I demanded to know.

"A surprise," the Doctor said. "D'ya like it?"

"I love it," I told him, giggling madly, and we sat down. We clinked our drinks together and began sipping when suddenly something behind us exploded. I turned around and saw a bright glowing humanoid figure glowing in the air.

"We are the Glosins! We are the Glosins!" it chanted. "Glorify! Glorify!" The Doctor grabbed my hand.

"Run!"

And I didn't look back. Not once.

_The story is, the girl is me._

**AS A SIDENOTE, I WILL BE PUTTING UP AN ALTERNATE ENDING!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!! :) Please review! Review and let me know if you want a sequel to this story but from the Doctor's perspective! Thanks! While you're done reading this, please check out a story I have co-written with XTimeGirlX called "Here Come the Girls" and some of my other stories! Thanks! **

**BB903**


	9. Alternate Ending

**Hey faithful readers! :) Here is the alternate ending to "Martha in Wonderland"! :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

Silence. After several moments of full and meaningful silence, the Doctor then said, "Since this is goodbye, I want to know what you're thinking about at this very moment. Please tell me."

"I'm thinking about… I'm thinking about what _Martha Colette Jones _would do in this situation, what she would say. Because sometimes, I don't see Martha Jones getting into a mess of this… maybe Rose Tyler would, but I never would," I replied. I swallowed and said, "Well, what about you?"

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking that…" then suddenly he looked at his watch and cried, "Blimey! Martha, if you're gonna go, you have to go now!"

I bit my lip to stop from quivering and then said, "Okay. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye Martha," he told me. Then he pulled me into a hug that was so wonderful and so painful at the same time that I could never be able to describe it. Then I did something different. I pulled him into a kiss and felt his lips press against mine.

"That is something Martha Jones _definitely _would not do," I said, trying to smile. I smiled at him, and then pressed the big yellow button.

_**3 Months Later**_

"Martha, Martha…" quiet little whispers erupted and I woke up from my dreams. Suddenly, I felt sick. I felt very, very sick. I ran to the toilet and threw up my guts.

"Martha! Martha, are you okay?" my mum, Francine ran over to me, and rubbed my back like when I was a kid.

"Mum, I'm fine… I just…" suddenly a horror came to me. "Mum," I whispered. "I missed my period… it's, it's… oh my God…"

* * * *

My mum took me to the hospital the next morning and I felt like crying. "Twins," Dr. Rice proclaimed. "Twins. Boy and girl." I soon began choking on my tears. I wasn't sure whether they were tears of happiness or tears of pain.

"Oh my God, mum, they're the… they're the Doctor's kids," I cried. And I sat in the doctor's office for the next hour bawling.

* * * *

They were beautiful. I held them in my arms and began to cry tears of joy. The boy was older, and he had my skin tone and my color of midnight black hair, but he had the same Time Lord eyes. The same eyes as the Doctor and the same eyes as the Master. The girl had reddish-brown hair and a tan skin tone—between the middle of the Doctor's skin color and mine. The boy's name I decided would be Mickey, and the girl's name would be River.

"Half African," I whispered, tears dripping down my face. "Half Time Lord." And I sobbed once more.

* * * *

I stood at Bad Wolf Bay and smiled sadly at the Doctor.

"Well, you still got your family then," the Doctor added, as if mentioning the silver lining.

Could I tell him? Would I have the guts? I smiled through my tears. "Well, there's nine of us now. Mum, dad, Tish, Leo, Leo's wife Lisa, their son Leo Junior…" I paused. Could I tell him? Did I—could he know? "… and the twins."

A look of panic and sympathy struck his face as he remembered that night. "You're not...?" his voice trailed off, as if he didn't dare speak the words.

I let out a weak laugh. "No," I lied. "They're mum's." More tears sprung to my eyes and down my face as I remembered Mickey and River's beautiful and cheery faces.

"They're mum's." that sentence I knew, would condemn me and my children for the rest of my life.

**Kind of sad ending, but did you like? :) Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
